Sandusky County, Ohio
| founded date = February 12 | seat wl = Fremont | largest city wl = Fremont | area_total_sq_mi = 418 | area_land_sq_mi = 408 | area_water_sq_mi = 9.3 | area percentage = 2.2% | census yr = 2010 | pop = 60944 | density_sq_mi = 149 | time zone = Eastern | web = http://www.sandusky-county.com/ | named for = a word meaning "cold water", possibly Iroquois | ex image = Sandusky County Ohio Courthouse.JPG | ex image cap = Sandusky County Courthouse in Fremont | district = 4th }} Sandusky County is a county in the U.S. state of Ohio. As of the 2010 census, the population was 60,944. Its county seat is Fremont. The county was formed on February 12, 1820 from portions of Huron County. It is named for a native word meaning "water" (Wyandot: saundustee).American Language Reprint database The Fremont, OH Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Sandusky County. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.2%) is water. Adjacent counties *Ottawa County (north) *Erie County (east) *Huron County (southeast) *Seneca County (south) *Wood County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 61,792 people, 23,717 households, and 16,957 families residing in the county. The population density was 151 people per square mile (58/km²). There were 25,253 housing units at an average density of 62 per square mile (24/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 92.20% White, 2.67% Black or African American, 0.13% Native American, 0.29% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 3.10% from other races, and 1.61% from two or more races. 6.96% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 23,717 households out of which 33.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.50% were married couples living together, 10.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.50% were non-families. 24.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 3.04. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.20% under the age of 18, 8.10% from 18 to 24, 28.30% from 25 to 44, 23.00% from 45 to 64, and 14.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 95.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,584, and the median income for a family was $47,675. Males had a median income of $35,501 versus $23,964 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,239. About 5.70% of families and 7.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.10% of those under age 18 and 7.00% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 60,944 people, 24,182 households, and 16,616 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 26,390 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 91.2% white, 2.8% black or African American, 0.3% Asian, 0.2% American Indian, 2.8% from other races, and 2.6% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 8.9% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 41.9% were German, 12.1% were Irish, 9.5% were English, and 7.1% were American. Of the 24,182 households, 32.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.3% were married couples living together, 12.1% had a female householder with no husband present, 31.3% were non-families, and 26.3% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 2.97. The median age was 40.4 years. The median income for a household in the county was $48,056 and the median income for a family was $57,500. Males had a median income of $42,582 versus $31,257 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,286. About 7.2% of families and 10.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.8% of those under age 18 and 6.5% of those age 65 or over. Politics Government and politics Sandusky County is a heavily Republican County in Northwestern Ohio. The county has a strong history of supporting Republican presidential candidates as well as local Republican candidates. However, during the 2008 U.S. presidential election, 51% of the voters from Sandusky County supported Democratic candidate Barack Obama.2008 presidential election results from Ohio This was repeated in the 2012 U.S. presidential election when the plurality of 50%-48% supported the incumbent, President Obama. Time magazine listed Sandusky as one of five critical counties in the 2012 Election. County officials Sandusky County government Transportation Major highways * Interstate 80 * Interstate 90 * U.S. Route 6 * U.S. Route 20 * U.S. Route 23 Other highways * Ohio State Route 12 * Ohio State Route 18 * Ohio State Route 19 * Ohio State Route 51 * Ohio State Route 53 * Ohio State Route 101 * Ohio State Route 105 * Ohio State Route 300 * Ohio State Route 412 * Ohio State Route 510 * Ohio State Route 523 * Ohio State Route 582 * Ohio State Route 590 * Ohio State Route 600 * Ohio State Route 635 Airports *Fremont Airport *Sandusky County Regional Airport Communities Cities *Bellevue *Clyde *Fremont (county seat) Villages *Burgoon *Elmore *Gibsonburg *Green Springs *Helena *Lindsey *Woodville Townships *Ballville *Green Creek *Jackson *Madison *Rice *Riley *Sandusky *Scott *Townsend *Washington *Woodville *York Census-designated places *Ballville *Hessville *Stony Prairie *Vickery *White's Landing *Wightmans Grove Other communities *Bay View *Bayshore *Booktown *Busy Corners * Colby * Erlin *Fourmile House Corner *Gabels Corner * Galetown *Girton * Green Creek *Havens * Hessville *Kingsway *Millersville *Mount Carmel *Muncie Hollow *Rollersville *Schlegels Grove *Shannon *Squires *Sunset Harbor * Tinney *Upton *Wales Corners * Whitmore * Winters Station * York Places of interest *H. J. Heinz Company ketchup factory (the world's largest) *Mineral Springs at Green Springs, Ohio *Rutherford B. Hayes Presidential Center *Spiegel Grove *Fremont Speedway See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Sandusky County, Ohio References External links *Sandusky County Convention & Visitors Bureau website *Sandusky County Government's website Category:Sandusky County, Ohio Category:1820 establishments in Ohio Category:Settlements established in 1820